ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
King The Last Guardian (Alex's OC)
King is the last known Guardian from the Last City, Earth. He was known as the King The Greatest Guardian. Appearance Image of King shown on the right He mostly has his armor off, or just his helmet. When he doesn't have his helmet, he has dark hair and blue eyes. But, having a certain RP were King dies, he used his Radiance, and now has Amber eyes instead of Blue. Personality He is a caring person that would do anything to protect the people he cared about. He is quick to anger and could go on a rampage of killing. Otherwise, he is a nice person. The Guardians Ever since the last of the Guardians were wiped out by Oryx the Taken King. King has trained himself in all of the types of Guardians: Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks. He himself started as a Hunter, but soon became all three classes of Guardians. He was in a clan known as: The Cult of Tainted Light. Triva * The only time he was calmed down from a rampage was from his female teammate, Hazel. * He is very calm around females, and can get socially awkward around girls that he likes. * He has started developing feelings for Neo, often finding himself thinking about her * He is addicted to Shoulder Charging. Abilities * Hammer of Sol- ''Summons a flaming Hammer at will, and can throw 5-10 depending on his life force. Explodes on impact. * ''Arc Blade- ''Charges his knife with Arc (lighting) making it longer. Can sent shock waves across the ground to paralyze people for 5 seconds. * ''Ward of Dawn- ''A bubble shield that cannot be broken with low level weapons. Can protect the ones King puts the shield around. * ''Golden Gun- '' Summon a Flaming Hand Cannon that can only shoot 3 shots. Is strong enough to break the Ward of Dawn with 2 shots. * ''Radiance-'' Can only be used after death. Allows King to return to life once per day. This may allow him to come back from the dead, but he has no energy to fight well. * ''Shoulder Charge- ''After gaining enough speed, King will gain the ability to Shoulder Charge. The Shoulder Charge is not like any others, this move using his full speed and weight, plus he burning Will to protect. (Must have been good at football) * ''Blink- ''A double jump that teleports himself to higher distances or building. Can be just for speed if timed just right. The range of the teleport is very short and can only use it twice before having to wait. Weapons ''Raze-Lighter (sword)- ''A flaming sword that is King's favorite. It's becomes more powerful, the more danger the user is in. But, it's takes a huge amount of energy when the user is using their emotions. ''Ace of Spades (Hand Cannon)- ''His personal sidearm given to him but his Master Clade. The Hand Cannon is specially made for King's use, but others can use it as well. This gun was given to his friend Sayaka Maizono to protect herself and Sans. ''Harrowed Defiance of Yasmin (Sniper)- ''A Sniper he has found during his patrol of Onyx's ship. He uses this for Long Range missions, or for observation. ''First Curse(Hand Cannon)- ''A Hand Cannon made by his own hands. This is his first hand cannon, and he never parts with it... ''Bolt Caster (Sword)- ''A lighting sword that is King's 3rd favorite. Same with the Raze-Lighter and the Dark Drinker, it's becomes more powerful, the more danger the user is in. But, it's takes a huge amount of energy when the user is using their emotions. It shoots Lighting Bolts from the sword, but using the user's energy ''Dark Drinker (Sword)- ''A Dark Void Sword that is King's 2nd favorite. Like Raze-Lighter, It's becomes more powerful, the more danger the user is in. But, it's takes a huge amount of energy when the user is using their emotions. It sends a spiral of Void energy around the user, but at the cost of the user's energy. Ship List King x Neo 11/22/15 (Dead) 1/8/16 Friends Ruby Rose Sans the Skeleton Sayaka Maizono Weiss Rebun Theme Song ''Caffeine by Jeff and Casey Williams 1: Jeff Williams Listen up, strap in Notify your next of kin You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side Guzzle down your Red Bull You're gonna need a bucket full You're watching me accelerate Tear up on the interstate A certified monster I'm an absolute trip Like Otis Redding Hard to handle So you better get a grip Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy Call the morgue and say goodbye Write your will, it's time to die Casey Lee Williams + Jeff Caffeine I'm Caffeine (Caffeine) Caffeine I'm Caffeine (Caffeine) I'm a bad dream I'm a rad scene I'm a tad mean But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) 2: Casey I'm a cheetah on the plains I'm a highway star The supersonic princess in a million dollar car Blood on fire pumping through my veins Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five Break neck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin' Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin' Casey + Jeff Caffeine I'm Caffeine (Caffeine) Caffeine I'm Caffeine (Caffeine) I'm a bad dream I'm a rad scene I'm a tad mean But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out Lamar Hall Yo, listen up I hope you like it hot Grab yourself a mug 'cuz I made a fresh pot Come and get a dose of my kickass java Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava We can do up an espresso, or the cappucino way Sure to get your fix, venti or grande Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe Let's go Casey + Jeff Caffeine I'm Caffeine (Caffeine) Caffeine (Yow!) Caffeine I'm a bad dream (Yow!) I'm a rad scene (Yow!) I'm a tad mean (Yow!) But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Age Unknown